Chaos
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Austin never knew he loved Ally. That is, until she started dating Dallas. He and Dallas have a fight, and now Ally hates him for it. And what happens when he learns that Dez has a crush on Ally, too? Story On Hold
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So, I'm starting a new story called Chaos! I just had this idea one night and I had to write it down! So, I hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**~Christi**

"Ally!" I call, running up the practice room stairs on Friday afternoon. When I open the door, I see her writing in her book. Automatically, I snatch it out of her hands. "Don't touch my book!" she growls, and head butts me, knocking my breath out. "Hey!" I say, and reach for her book again. She slaps my hand away. I feel a tingling sensation in my fingertips the moment her hand touches mine. I ignore it and say, "Ally! Have you finished the new song?" Ally shakes her head, her brunette hair flopping everywhere. "I'm working on it," she promises, and bites her lip. She stares into space. "Ally?" I say. "Are you okay?" Her eyes snap away from the ceiling and she looks at me. "Uh," she said. "Dallas... he... Uh... he asked me out on a date, and I'm kind of nervous." I smile. "Good for you!" I tell her. "When's the date?" She looks at me, her eyes full of suspicion. "Five," she answers sharply. "Why?" I shrug. "It's three right now," I inform her. "You should go get ready." I smile to myself, thinking about how girls always need a long time to get themselves ready.  
>"How do I look?" Ally asks nervously an hour later. She is wearing a white strapless dress with white high heels, and her wavy, shoulder-length hair is pulled back into a bun. I am at a loss for words. "Beautiful," I say. If she wasn't Ally, then I would totally be in love with her. But... she's Ally. And I can't date my songwriter, right?<br>Wait, what am I thinking? About Ally, I mean. Even if I like her in a romantic way (which I obviously don't), there's no way she'd ever like me back. She likes pickles, I like pancakes! She likes reading books, ad I like having FUN! I'm Austin, and she's Ally!  
>"Go have fun on your date with Dallas!" I tell her, smiling. When I say 'Dallas' I feel a pang in my stomach. Am I jealous? No, that can't be it. If I was, then I would never have fretted so much when I thought Ally had a crush on me. And I definitely wouldn't have tried to help her get a slow dance with Dallas.<br>As Ally walks away, I remember the time Ally and I slow-danced together. The way I held her in my arms, the way she stood, cuddled against me. Am I in love with her? No, that can't be it. I said it myself, it was only because Dallas didn't dance with her.  
>But when I'm around her, my heart starts pounding like crazy. And sometimes my palms start to sweat and I can't say a word. But Ally's never been that way around me. Not that she'd ever be, with her talking frenzy and all.<br>Somehow I find myself quietly following Ally outside. The cool breeze causes me to shiver. What am I dong? Am I trying to spy on them?  
>Ally opened the door to a restaurant and it seems to close in slow motion. Like it wants me to spy on her. And not to mention Dallas.<br>Dallas notices Ally, but luckily he doesn't notice me. I quickly dive behind a plastic potted plant. Dallas smiles at Ally, and then says, "You look beautiful." Ally is sent into a blushing frenzy, and I feel a pang in my stomach. It can't be jealously. I ignore it.  
>Dallas leads Ally to a table, and they sit down. The waiter seems to take forever to come, though in reality it is only a few minutes. Ally orders a salad, and Dallas orders a steak. (0)<br>What does she see in him? He looks like a player, somebody who would cheat on her. And how does she stand his awful stench, the way he always smells like... well, I don't really know what he smells like. I've never gotten the time to take a good sniff. (1)  
>Ally deserves somebody different. Somebody that definitely won't cheat on her. Somebody like... somebody like...<br>I drift off for a bit, then snap back when I see the waiter trotting toward them, holding a silver platter of food. Ally picks up her fork and stabs lettuce after lettuce, placing them delicately in her mouth. I can tell she's itching to grab a lock of hair and place it in her mouth- something she always does when she's nervous. (2)  
>After they finish eating, the restaurant owners put a slow song on, and people spring up from their seats and star dancing. I sigh as Dallas stands up. "Can I have this dance?" he asks, offering his hand to Ally. (3) Ally blushes and nods. For some reason, I wish that I was the one offering my hand to Ally.<br>Ally cuddles close to Dallas and he moves with the music. Something bad has got to happen. I mean, they're both pretty bad dancers, right? Uh, no offense to Ally. Yes offense to Dallas.  
>Suddenly Dallas lurches backward and trips over an electrical cord. (4) I chuckle as a food cart rolls over his hand. Dallas moans in pain. Ally gets down on her knees. "Are you okay?" she asks, concerned. Dallas nods. "Yeah," he says bravely. I roll my eyes. Dallas stands back up and Ally walks him to the table, scooting her chair right next to him. I see Dallas and Ally leaning forward...<br>And then their lips touch.  
>I feel a pang in my stomach.<br>And this time, I'm pretty sure it's jealousy.

0. I'm vegetarian, so... I think Ally should order a salad or something. Because it doesn't seem like she likes eating meat, what do you think?  
>1. I'm not sure how to explain Dallas' scent, so I'm just going to say Austin doesn't know, because he's never taken the time to smell Dallas.<br>2. Ha, I do this when I'm nervous, too! I had a parent/teacher conference today, and I was in a hair-chewing frenzy. The teacher told me that I tend to shy away from attention, and that chewing my hair would only draw more attention to myself. She also told me that playing with my thumbs is a good way of releasing stress. But I have to do it underneath my desk, or else people are kind of going to notice me. I wonder how I'm ever going to become a singer/actress/writer if I'm always this nervous ad jittery!  
>3. And I know Dallas is supposed to be a bad dancer...<br>4. Which is why I made that happen!

**Author's Note: The second chapter will be up soon! If it's not up by Tuesday, it will be by Thursday!**

**And also, it would really help if you guys could PM me some story ideas? Because I'm having the worst case of writer's block. It's been on for over a week now, and I just can't seem to think of any ideas! But I have an idea called "There's a Monster in my Toilet!" featuring Ally as a fourth-grader. So, anyways, bye for now!**

**~Christi**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Boo ya! Chapter two of Chaos! Please review! That is, if people are even looking at my story. I doubt it. Maybe, like, one person, but probably not any others. Enjoy!  
>~Christi<p>

I come out from behind the plastic plant, and Ally quickly pulls away from Dallas. "Austin?" she says sharply. "What are you doing here?" I gulp. "I'm not here," I say quickly, waving my hands in front of my face. "I am just a hallucination." Ally rolls her eyes and sighs. "Really," she says bossily, putting her hands on her hips like she always does when she tells me that there's no food allowed in the store, or that I'm not allowed to eat off my pants. (1) I nod my head. Ally turns to Dallas. "Excuse me," she says. "It seems like I have a few issues I need to work out." She grabs my arm and leads me to the corner of the room. "What are you doing?" she asks harshly, her fingernails digging into my skin. I wince in pain. "Nothing," I whimper in reply. "Whatever you do," she growls, "you better not mess up my date with Dallas." I nod, feeling kind of scared of her. "Okay," I say, and she lets me go, walking back to Dallas. She talks to him for a while, and I decide to walk back to my house.  
>A few minutes later, I lay on my bed, thinking. Ally is my best friend. And if I tell her I love her, then she will probably not feel the same way, and our friendship will get ruined, and blah blah blah and all that other mushy stuff people say on movies. (2) Why did I help her with Dallas in the first place? And why did I freak out so much when I thought Ally had a crush on me? (3)<br>But at least I didn't have to stay orange forever. I laugh as I remember the expression on Ally's face when I walked into the Sonic Boom with a fake tan. I wish Ally had given me that hug, even though I was super sweaty. (4)  
>I pull my guitar in front of me and strum some random notes. "Blah blah blah," I say repeatedly, as if on loop. "Blah blah blah blah blah bla-" My bedroom door bangs open and my mom pokes her head in. "Austin, honey, are you okay?" she asks. I nod. "Yeah," I reply. "Why wouldn't I be?" My mom shrugs and closes the door. I flop back on my bed and bury my face on my pillow. I have to do something about Dallas and Ally. And fast.<br>The next morning-well, afternoon- I wake up and head to the food court. I want to give Dallas a piece of my mind.  
>I spot him by the cell phone accessory cart and walk over. "Hi, Dallas," I say, sniffing him. He smells like a fresh summer breeze, exactly how Ally had described him in her book. (5) He glances at me weirdly. "Uh, hi," he replies. I plaster a fake smile on my face. "So, are you and Ally, you know..." My voice drifts off and he nods cautiously. "Great!" I say, and my hand automatically curls into a fist. I punch Dallas' face and he clutches his nose. I gasp. Did I really mean to do that? (6)<br>Blood is gushing out of Dallas' nose. "Sorry!" I say, and grab a napkin, trying to mop the blood up. Ally runs over to me. "Dallas an I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" she says excitedly. "He punched me!" Dallas replies, and points a finger at me. "What!" Ally says. "Why?" I shake my head, though I think I know the real answer.  
>Ally yells, "Oh my gosh! I hate you! Why would you do something like this?" She stomps away, looking hurt. I frown.<br>I stomp into the practice room and sit down on the piano bench. I press random keys, singing, "I need a song, it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song." (7) The door opens and I see Ally. "What are you doing?" she inquires. "Trying to make a song," I reply. "But I can only think of my 'I Need A Song' song." Ally chuckles, them frowns and leaves. "Ally," I call, "wait!" She opens the door and starts to walk out. I grab her by her dress collar. "What's wrong?" I ask. She looks up at me, her doe-brown eyes full of hurt. "Why were you trying to hurt Dallas?" she asks. "If you can't get along with the person I adore and am in love with, then we're not best friends anymore. And I'm definitely not your songwriter." She walks downstairs and I frown. I love her, and whenever I hold her close to me, I just never want to let her go.  
>But apparently that has to change.<p>

1. He's referring to episode five of Austin & Ally, Bloggers & Butterflies.  
>2. And whatever else he said in Secrets &amp; Songbooks.<br>3. Referring to Secrets & Songbooks. And have you ever realized how much Austin helps Ally with her crush on Dallas? Take Club Owners & Quincenearas, for example.  
>4. I wonder what would happen if Austin did have to stay orange forever. Hmm...<br>5. Secrets & Songbooks!  
>6. Well, of course he did. He loved Ally, duh.<br>7. Austin's 'I Need a Song' song from Rockers & Writers. Cheesy.

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I kind of want to have things moving fast, but... maybe I'll change my mind about that at one point. I don't know. Chapter three coming soon! And also, could somebody P.M. me ideas? It would help. A lot, since I still have my dumb writer's block. This chapter took me five hours to write, and they usually only take me ten minutes! Which explains why they're not really good, and I doubt this one has gotten any better. Ta ta for now!  
>~Christi<strong>


End file.
